


Night Caller

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Commissions [5]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clit Tease, Creampie, F/M, Groping, Maledom, Multiple Orgasms, Paizuri, Sleepy Sex, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrated with her husband's constant absence and her growing feelings neglect, Mary Jane dolls herself up in preparation of a night of hot, intimate sex to reconnect with him. She gets half of what she wants.</p>
<p>Commissioned by MysteryStreet<br/>Commission Size: 4350 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Caller

“What are you even doing in there?” Her husband called out to her. Her frustrated exhale nearly caused her to poke herself in the eye with the mascara wand. Her fingers shook as she attempted to steady herself. She had already finished her right side and wanted to make sure she made the left even with it. “Did you fall in?”

She scowled, debating whether or not to answer. It would save her an accident - fashionable or otherwise - and prevent him from driving her crazy, but it could ruin the whole surprise. She had put too much effort and planning into everything to blow it two minutes from the grand reveal. Deciding to do the latter, she pursed her lips and resumed applying the final touches of her makeup. A couple more muffled, inane questions were thrown her way, but she ignored them to concentrate on minimizing clumps.

With her fake lashes in place and seamlessly blended with her real ones, she studied her appearance in the mirror. Her keen gaze searched for noticeable imperfections which she corrected with dabs and wipes. Satisfied that she had successfully refined her features from her hairline to her neck, she took a moment to really look at herself. 

Though she was starting to push thirty, she was still as stunning as she ever was, possibly more so due to ‘mature beauty’ starting to set in. Her practiced skill with application honed her best attributes, making her all the more gorgeous. Her hand was subtle as much as it was gaudy, neutral tones given a more dramatic pop. A soft, but present pink tint made her luscious lips creamy, enticing and imbued her cheeks with the illusion of an ever present blush. Letting her hair down, she smoothed it out, locks straightening and falling around her face in a heart shaped frame of scarlet. Smiling, she figured she looked like an escort, but for sure the best damn escort money could afford, for damn sure. She could feel her skin tingle as her eyes lingered on her reflection, warmth spreading across her womanly places. She could actually see her arousal physically grow beneath the screen of nylon her teddy afforded her.

“MJ, I can’t stay.” Peter’s voice knocked her out of her self-indulgent line of thought. “Something big is going down tonight. Don’t wait up for me.”

“Goddamnit,” she hissed under her breath, pulling a wandering hand from the bust of her garment. His impatience was astounding. Ripping open the door, she leaned up against the wall, adopting a suggestive pose, whistling for his attention. “Hey, Tiger, why don’t you sit down and relax for a bit?”

He turned toward her, cocking an eyebrow as he looked her up and down. “So that’s what you were up to?”

“Kept you waiting, didn’t I?” She stepped forward, slowly sauntering over to him. “I figured it was better to show rather than tell.” She stopped before him, pushing him back onto the bed and nudging his legs apart. “Was I wrong?”

Though his gaze remained fixed on her hefty, pink bosom, he frowned. “Now is not really a good time…”

“ _Was_ I wrong?” She pressed her palm to his stomach, firmly holding him down.

He didn't verbally respond, but instead looked up at her face. His expression remained dour and he offered up little more than a shrug. The room suddenly seemed hotter, Mary Jane feeling a mixture of irritation and disappointment. Beads of sweat formed on her brow and her mouth dried up, making her next words catch on her tongue.

“Don't you miss me, wonder boy? It does get so lonely when you spend all your time off work out there.”

He sighed. “There is always something going on out there. You knew when we got married that there would have to be-”

She hushed him with a finger to his lips. “Now, darling, city burning, exploding, crumbling or not, you are going to be in some fucking trouble tonight if you make a fool of me.” She stood up and did a slow turn to give him another full view of her body. “Now, I didn't get dressed up for my health and I certainly don't appreciate you pretending you don't enjoy what you see.” 

She got on her knees and crawled between his open legs, slipping her fingers into the hemline of his tights and hiking them down. Licking her teeth, she suppressed the flash of annoyance she felt when she saw that his fairly sizable trouser snake was flaccid. She grasped it and gave him a soft squeeze.

“Shy today, huh? I can bring him out.”

He tried to raise an objection, lift himself up, but she took his member into her mouth and began bobbing her head. While she gave him short strokes at his base, she swirled her tongue around his glans, flicking them with the tip of her tongue. His vocalizations were still whiny and expressing his reluctance, but being inside her hot, moist embrace was quickly silencing him. Her features curved into a sly smile as she fellated him, slowly making him stiffen. Squeezing her thighs together, she purred, feeling her dampened crotch create a sticky layer between them. She resisted the urge to slide a hand down her stomach and rub her own sex as she worked him to hardness. If only he _knew_ how fucking horny she really was.

He gasped, grabbing at her hair. “..come on, hun. Not now.”

She surfaced for air, smirking at him and languidly continuing her tugging on his cock. “You are going to say no to your wife’s warm mouth?”

He grunted, caught off guard by her hastened sucking. Her lips tapped his pubis as she took him from tip to base repeatedly. His dick responded to her in kind, reaching full mast and slipping into her throat as she proceeded with minimal gagging. She wouldn’t have that reflex at all, if they did this more often… No, she focused on enjoying these sensations. Opportunities were rare as there truly was always some kind of problem or some asshole running around the city, making a mess of things. He ran off so often that she began to wonder if that was what he was really… No, she definitely couldn’t go _there_.

Peter twitched underneath her, groaning, his pulse quickening. She smiled again. Even with her thoughts in a totally different place, she was pleased to see that her head game was on point. She could probably blow him to completion with only a couple more minutes, but where would be the fun in that? Slowing to a stop, she gave him a tight squeeze before pulling her hands back to cup her breasts. Licking his tip a final time, she rose off his cock, leaning toward him and letting her chest press against his lap. She scratched at his arms, at once turned on by and loathing his damn uniform. The memories she had of fooling around with him in that suit on the bed, in the park, between buildings...

Forcing those recollections of a more fulfilling time out of her mind, she bit at the material as she clawed her way back to his crotch. She wrapped her tits around his meat, the low v neck of her teddy providing her plenty of cleavage to do so without undressing. She watched his expression change, captivated by the sight of her expansive chest enveloping him. Her globes wrapped around him fully, stroking and hugging him at the same time. She felt the raging of his pulse up against her own excited heartbeat. She became giddy like the old days. The sensation of his warmth sliding between her breasts, leaking his pre all over her flesh, was thoroughly arousing. She was sure that a river was going to begin flowing out of her at any moment.

She found her breathing has become heavy, breathy and decided to capitalize on it. “And big tits? You would say no to a _long_ ,” she slowed her strokes to emphasize her words, “ _hard_ titfuck? I find that hard to believe.”

More of his hot fluid gushed out onto her bouncing chest. She even felt a couple drops spray on her neck due to the force with which she was fucking him. Her little nubs strained against the material containing them, stimulated so fantastically by her movements. Pressure built in her bosom and the nearer she got to release, the more he exhibited signs of his fulfillment. 

“I know you love this, Peter. I know my girls make you…” 

She trailed off as she took his glans into her mouth again, suckling him and slamming her tits harder against his lap. Her bust jiggled as each collision produced loud smacks that could be heard through the closed windows. His muscles tensed and his fists clenched, his attempt to touch her head halted by reflex. His legs jerked inward, squeezing her body and rattling her with the ferocity of his shaking. He swelled inside her mouth, his orgasm imminent. She redoubled her efforts, burying him balls deep in a vice of tits and mouth. Making the selfish bastard cum via a blowjob/paizuri combo after a drought of carnal moments was probably not the most intelligent idea, but she was so horny that she might just climax herself from finishing him off.

Either way, he still pushed her off and pinched his base, exhaling sharply as he staved off what would have been an explosive orgasm. Propping herself off the floor with her elbows, she glared at him, brow furrowed in confusion. He shrugged, pulling his tights back up over his cock and rolling off the bed. He grabbed his mask as he headed for the closest window.

She loudly hoisted herself up, using the bed for leverage. “What the fuck, Peter?”

He was already at the portal, opening it up. “I told you. I am not up for this right now. Serious matters require my attention tonight. I am sorry, maybe some other time.”

“You couldn’t wait a minute to cum with me?!” By the time she reached the window, he was long gone. “Asshole!” 

She stood there for a moment, trying to get a glimpse of him, maybe see if he was heading in a certain direction, but only saw the skyline of the city and the buildings that rose up to meet it. Some lights in nearby windows and landings were on and she felt eyes on her. There was no one in sight, but she became increasingly certain that someone (or someones) was leering at her from behind a corner. She considered closing the window and pulling down the blinds, but a part of her - her overwhelming irritation or just her current state of mind melting arousal - stopped her from doing so. And in that moment, as she was about to return to the bedroom, she caught a shadow a few floors down and a few buildings over that looked like it was moving in a particular way at its midsection. 

Despite the chill that touched her neck, she caught herself smirking. “Fap away, creep. It is the most action I will be getting tonight.” Before she turned away, she puffed out her chest and fondled herself for the voyeur, popping both breasts out of her garment and giving her nips a few good pinches. “That should give you enough to get yourself off.” 

No less horny and yet too weary to linger in that spot and pretend to masturbate for a peeping tom (or whatever it was), she skulked over to the mattress and flounced on it. She didn’t bother to pack her tits back into her teddy or even to pull down the comforter so she could slip into it. She simply lay there, trying to rationalize her failed attempt at seduction and her husband’s alarming enthusiasm for all night crime fighting and… whether to get up to turn off the lights. She came up empty on all three counts.

Looking at her body, her previous enthusiasm about her appearance had evaporated in favor of self-abasement. “Why the fuck did you even bother, _idiot_? Fuck lot of good it did. You couldn’t even make him cum.” She rubbed her forehead, sighing. “Maybe you are just getting old. He probably really has found a younger, fresher piece of tail. And now you are being left in the dust, your marriage only a title.”

Mary Jane scoffed at herself, bemused by her own rant. With not an ounce of liquor in her system or any tokes (today), she was talking about her in the third person, out loud. The gushing waterfall between her legs was really getting to her, making everything around her look sexually appetizing, including that wanking shadow. All she had to was get up and do something about it. But she wasn’t going to. If she came, she was liable to forgive and forget this experience. Fuck that. She wanted to still be in a foul mood when that dick snuck in at the ass crack of dawn. He wanted to treat her like a nagging trophy cunt he never touches? Then he was going to get exactly that.

Groaning, she rolled over on her side and rested her head on her arm, closing her eyes. She drifted off with remarkable ease, the night air surprisingly comfortable despite her scant dress and slick thighs. Her deep breathing stirred her awake when she was just in reach of fully falling asleep a couple of times, but she ascended into her dream world before she realized it.

And it was sparse. She wasn't one to have intense, memorable night visions, but on this night there was nothing. One moment she awake, peeved and horny, and the next she was also awake, even hornier and chilled to the bone. She grumbled, incoherently at first, shifting as the words took shape. Shivering, she managed a quiet, “it’s cold.”

She tried opening her eyes, but everything was a dark blur. Peter must have returned and switched off all the lights. Groggy as she was, she found herself surprised. While it could certainly be the ass crack of dawn, it didn't seem like that much time had passed and she was not hearing the usual rush of traffic through the still open window.

“Bae, close the...” Her wave for emphasis lagged behind her speech. 

There was no creaking of floorboards leading to the portal. Instead, the bed groaned as it was mounted and she had a vague awareness of something hovering over her feet. Her nerves felt tickled by the looming presence, a feeling that intensified as they moved further up towards her head. She expected hot breath to bathe her bare skin as they neared, but there was no warmth save for the comforter beneath her. Just before she opened her eyes, icy cold hands gripped her thighs.

She recoiled, clenching her legs together. “Ah, goddamnit, babe. You’re freezing!” His hands touched her again, spreading her open to him. Though she hissed at the uncomfortable sensation, it was starting to dawn on her what his intentions were. The peeling of the damp crotch of her teddy from her sticky sex confirmed her notion. “Oh, so that is what this about?”

He pushed the strap to the side and gave her cunt a light stroke. Her nethers quivered, both from the cold and the contact, and she found herself biting her lip, shuddering as she was. The hand pulled back and, for a brief instant, she was left disappointed. Then an equally chilly cock pressed against her slit.

“Oh my!”

Her companion flared his nostrils in a slight chuckle, rolling his hips forward. His shaft rubbed her clit and her mound as he slowly proceded until his shorn scrotum was kissing her labia. Mary Jane’s brow furrowed, racking her brain to remember if Peter’s sack was hairless earlier. She knew that she was only separated from the answer by a few hours, but her recollection was hazy. Maybe it was? Maybe he shaved it while she was sleeping?

Her train of thought was derailed by the pressure of his glans on her nub as he pulled back and thrust forward again, faster. She squeaked, her little organ engoring with her arousal. The temperature of the night air still nipped at her skin, but she could feel herself warming up quite nicely. When he grabbed her legs and pushed them up to her torso, pinning her beneath them as he used the position for leverage to press his thighs up against her ass, she cooed, her excitement spiking.

“Well, hello there, Tiger.” She bit her lip, basking in his quickening cunt tease. “I can see I really did get your attention.” 

The only response she received, besides a simple grunt, was the girth of his popsicle splitting her lips open as he continued to tease her. She purred, but was beginning to become annoyed with his lack of communication and his focus on foreplay. If she needed it, that would be one thing, but she was all ready to go. And she knew he could feel her smoldering heat on his member. She felt his gooey seminal fluid drip down his length onto her bush. There was so much of it! He must have been as pent as she had been.

Before long, she was grinding her hips against him and reaching to touch his cock, to guide him inside. He seized her hand and pinned it to her chest and then began slapping her sex with his meat. She shook as her as her juices began to spray out, soaking the already damp bed. He hit her harder, causing her spray to intensify. He built her up to a raging geyser, hosing down both their bodies and making her muscles tense in a pre-coital orgasm. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her jaw hung agape, her vibrant red hair tousled and splayed across her face.

She thought she heard him laugh as he pounded her lips through her climax, breaking the pattern only to _maliciously_ nudge her bitch button with his crown. Just as she felt like her body might relax again, he made her pleasure spike once more. She choked out a low groan, basking in the sensation of being forced to cum by her dickhead, crime-fighting husband. If this was the kind of result she would be prized with when she made her feelings known, then why did allow herself to be neglected so damn much?

He could have kept her orgasming for an eternity if he cared to, but eventually he seemed to grow bored of her having all the fun and dialed it back to soft grinding. By the time she stopped spasming, he was nudging her entrance with his tip. He wasn't sinking even ever so slightly into her velvety embrace, but rather rapping at her meaty curtains. His obstinate silence throughout conducting her climax and in communicating his desires to her were starting make feel like an actual piece of meat. The thought made her blush and yearn for more of the same.

“I am still mad at you, asshole, but… goddamn if that isn’t softening me up a bit.” She ground against him to invite him into her. The frigidity of his cock no longer bothered her. Actually, it made the prospect of having him inside all the more enticing. Her loins hungered for it. “Use me, baby. Mnnnf, use me to jerk your _magical_ cock off.”

“Oh, I intend to.” He finally responded, in a voice that was most certainly not her husband’s.

Her eyes flashed open and widened as she beheld a deathly pale figure with blood red irises inserting himself into her. He kept her helplessly pinned with her legs outstretched over her head as he sunk all the way inside. Her cunt constricted around his girth, forming a tight suction that enveloped him from base to stem. She tried to cry, to alert someone through the open window, but he forced his fingers into her mouth, putting her gag reflex to the test. She failed. Choking up a river of saliva, she was inadvertently flexing her vagina muscles, pleasuring the malicious intruder penetrating her.

Chuckling in his ghastly voice, he reared his hips back and began pumping in her in long, hard strokes. “I am glad you think it is _magical_ , because you are getting all of it, _MJ_.” His scrotum battered her ass while his pelvis slammed into hers, making her smushed tits jiggle. “ _All_ of it. Maybe when I breed you, I won’t decide to drain your buxom body of its contents. No promises, though.”

He grabbed her ankles for further leverage, leaving her maw unplugged, but he was rocking her body with such force, she would have barely managed a grunt. Her hair whipped around as her head jerked forward, her eyes barely managing to stay open. Her brain felt like it was smashing against her skull, knocking her thoughts right out of her head. What situational awareness she had left was dulled by the brutalization of her cunt, that twisted perversion of her desires inflicted upon her. 

A wad of spit hit her on the cheek. “I do love that you got all dolled up for me. Breaking a worthless mare like you in is so much more fulfilling when you look the part.” 

She should have hated it, felt violated by being assaulted like this, but the truth was she didn’t. As terrified as she was, he was so _deep_ in her and hammered her like the useless fuckmeat she wanted to be. She wanted to be taken by someone who wanted her so badly that she spent hours preparing for it. And here he was. He wasn’t the man she intended on, but oh, did he want her. Her body was his plaything and he was getting a lot of mileage of her, pounding her like he wanted her body more than anything else in that moment, each collision of their bodies practically crushing her sex, grinding it down into nothing.

“I can see that you are enjoying yourself.” He let go of one of her ankles and grasped her jaw. He slowed his thrusting and forced her to look at him. “Yeah, you are absolutely thrilled. 

“If I let go, will you scream? It would be preferable if you accepted what you are and don’t resist me.” She shook her head to communicate her obedience. And sure enough, when he released his hold on her, she remained quiet. Smiling, he continued, “will you try to flee now or will you surrender and allow yourself to be taken further?”

A tear rolled down her cheek and her eyes stung as she realized how she was going to answer him. “More. Give me more.” 

“Get on your side and lift your leg up.”

She complied as he sidled up behind her, lining his cock up with her abused entrance. Having his body pressed up to her back made her shiver, goosebumps spreading across her skin. As drenched as she was and as deep in her as he had been, the icy touch of his flesh still unnerved her. And he afforded her no grace period. Grabbing her lifted knee, he stabbed his meat into hers, continuing his feral barrage. Spooning reduced the speed with which he could pummel her pussy, but did not affect the force. Though she no longer felt like a rag doll, whipping around violently, she was rattled by his thrusts, pain and pleasure melding into an erotic club striking her core.

Just as she was growing accustomed to the torturous mix of sensations, she felt something sharp penetrate her shoulder, drawing blood. Initially confused, it quickly dawned on her that he was biting her. It wasn’t the first time a lover had sunk their teeth into her skin, but it was the first time it had broken the skin. The ache was piercing, cutting through her excitement and making her recoil. She started to pull away from him, but was stopped by surprisingly tender finger on her bitch button, caressing the hungry thing and transforming her pain into that ambiguous meld. 

He bit into her again and this time she lavished in it, the blood trickling down her back practically taking on the consistency of her vaginal fluids for all she cared. She was wet, getting wetter. She wanted to bathe in it, or be bathed in it. Her insides were boiling and she was vaguely aware of hands exploring her bouncing bosom, stroking and pinching it. She mewled like the whore he wanted her to be, like the whore she was and spasmed as he pumped her into another cluster of explosive orgasms.

One after another rattled her frame and had her squirting across the room. Her cum gushed onto his cock, swirling around it in that vacuum, further slickening his already drenched organ. Her walls sucked at him, massaging him until he swelled and eagerly received his gooey gift as it was blasted deep in her. He clawed at her tits and legs as he unloaded his passion right into his chosen receptacle, some swipes breaking the skin. The piercing pain returned to her shoulder with a vengeance, marking his progress through his climax, the pressure only releasing when his popsicle stopped twitching.

She fell forward onto the comforter, head swimming in post-coital bliss. When he uncorked her cunt, backed up fluids flooded out down her thigh, pooling underneath. The giant wet spot grew bigger, stickier, tickling her thoroughly matted pubic hairs. These sensations kept her distracted as the vampire, Morbius, crept off the bed towards the door he came from. He flashed her a satisfied smile that she did not see and whispered, “same time next week?” before returning to the night via inner city hallways and stairwells.


End file.
